Menma (Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi)
Menma (メンマ) is the Jigumo Ninja (Black Spider Ninja) of the Black Spider Clan. A Fan-made character and main antagonist of the Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi, the Naruto & Ninja Gaiden (along with DOA) Xover. The son of the Overlord of the Yamigakure, Genshin, and the brother of Uragi. When his claws were covered in blood, after he slaughtered many of his victims and foes. This is what they called him the Shinkōshoku no Tsume (Crimson Claw). Appearance A black spiky hair with white highlights (if he will wore a hood), wearing a dark-red shozoku with spiderweb designs and white accents, also 4-red-eyed spider headpiece as well and his face mask with a white spider symbol in it. He had a sword with dark red handle and tsuba strapped on his back. History When he was born of the blood of the Black Spider, along with his brother, Uragi. Since he and his brother trained in the arts of the Black Spider. With the guidance of his father Genshin. And also friends with Kagerou, Tessai, and Takeshi (since being a Ozunu Clan). After all that during his times. A side-history, he had a hobby for being a fan of Alien Vs. Predator franchise, before he notice something might interests him. When comes developed weapons, based on the arsenals of the Yautja Hunters (Predators). He was skilled in claws with Bukijutsu, along with swords in Kenjutsu, whenever he had broken those during his training that they;re are normal blades (would could blame him since he wanted his father's Blade of Archfiend). Excepted the sword that crafted of the fangs of the numerous spiders. Since the sword got cut in half for uses the half-blade katana. According to Naruto during the Chunin Exams, he and Uragi appeared to be the sons of Genshin. Plot Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi During the past years since the spies were informed about the son of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and the later Minato Namikaze about since Konoha's retribution declared by the Hayabusa Village by his father, during the training, until he and his team will prepared to assassinate Tsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze. Since they heard about the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had lied to her when about the Kyuubi attack. Since Genshin had heard about their clan-mates were killed in the Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). So he and his team were be participate the Chunin Exams. To kill the children of Kushina, and Ryu Hayabusa since with the blood of the dragon flows into their veins. During the Preliminaries. He brutally defeat Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru by toying with him, since he was completely still inferior for being reckless. But since with the Dragon Ninja group were aware of his influence. Power & Abilities With his skills in kenjutsu and bukijutsu, with a impressive ability to utilized ninpo. Like the Art of the Piercing Void. Even he is good with a claw weapons and any blade arms. His strength and speed were aggressive, he do wielded a sword in front or reverse gripped. When comes of claws, he developed wrist mounted retractable blades, based on Alien Vs. Predator (AVP). Weapons * Fang of the Crimson Spider - An less-broken half-blade ninjato sword, which Memna can wield it in reverse-grip that this 'broken' sword is light as wakizashi or kodachi. * - Hidden Tanto - An conceal dagger on the pommel for the hilt of the Fang of the Crimson Spider. * Retractable Wrist Claws - Based on the Predator Elite from AVP. * Retractable Scimitars - A wrist-mounted retractable blades is located on the opposite-side of the forearms. - Based on Chopper's Scimitar from AVP. * Kunais and Shurikens * Incendiary Kunais. Techniques * Kawarimi (Substitute), Henge (Transformation), Kurai Bunshin (Dark Clone), Nature Nin and Bukijutsu Meiton (Darkness Release) * To be added... Fuuton (Wind Release): * Uzu Tatsumaki (Wind Release: Vortex Tornado) (For Kusarigama) - A wind imbued kusarigami, preforms a 'dance of death'. Raiton (Lightning Release): * To be added... Katon (Fire Release): * To be added... Suiton (Water Release): * To be added... Shakuton (Scorch Release): * To be added... Ranton (Storm Release): * To be added... Ninpo # Art of the Inferno (Kaen Ryu no Jutsu; "Art of Flame Dragon"), # Art of the Inazuma (Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu, "Art of One Hundred Thunder Hammers"), # Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism"), # Art of the Ice Storm (Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu; "Art of Killing Ice Blade"), # Art of the Piercing Void (Angyoku Juuhadan no Jutsu; "Art of Extremely-Heavy Dark Bullet Wave"), Arsenals Predator-07.jpg|Celtic Predator wielded Scimitars Predator Scimitars.png|Predator Scimitar A Broken Ninjato.png|Fang of the Crimson Spider (深紅色グモの牙; Shinkōshokugumo no Kiba)|link=http://fanon-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Fang_of_the_Crimson_Spider dark1f.jpg|Predator Claws (Elite) - 1 Predator-1987-claws.jpg|Predator Claws (Elite) - 2 Predator Claws.PNG|Predator Claws (Elite) - 3 Predator Claws - 3.PNG|Predator Claws (Elite) - 4 Trivia *Based on the name from Menma Uzumaki from Naruto: Road to Ninja. Along with the boy had amnesia that Naruto gave him a temporary name as 'Menma' that he is like a brother to him. *And also an Fanfiction story called 'The Living Force', the Naruto x One Piece Crossover. *Since Menma will be liked the Shredder from TMNT 2012 and 2014 film. When uses those claws. And also Tekkō-kagi, (手甲鉤 lit. "back of the hand hooks") those were hidden weapons. Reference